


The Last Straw

by accio_spaceman



Category: Nativity 2: Danger in the Manger! (2012), SuperBob (2015), Tatennant - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Roderick's not in it, but it was intended to be him, or referred to by name..., sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9472250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_spaceman/pseuds/accio_spaceman
Summary: Tiny little ficlet that I wrote for "imnotacommittee" on Tumblr to cheer her up after being forced (without notice!) to work until after 2am…





	

“Theresa?”

Stifling a sigh, and plastering on a smile, Theresa turned to face her boss. She’d so nearly made it out the door unnoticed.

“Yes, Simon?”

“Oh, are you off?”

“Um, yeah, it’s just, it’s already half six and it’s my son’s-”

“-only I couldn’t find that budgeting report I asked you to do?”

“Oh, right, sorry, no, I, um, I thought you said you didn’t need it until Thursday?”

“Well, yes, I did say that, but I was hoping you’d have it early so we could get started.”

“Oh, yes, it should be done by lunchtime tomorrow.”

“Oh, well, it’s just- well I was expecting it tonight, Theresa. I don’t suppose you could-”

“-No, I’m sorry, it’s my son’s birthday and I promised him I’d be home early tonight. There’s still several hours of work left to do on the report and I already have a migraine coming on, so I’m sorry, but no, I can’t stay and do it now. It’ll be done by lunchtime tomorrow.  Goodnight, Simon.”

She turned on her heel, unaware of the admiring stares from the surrounding desk as she stormed out the office.

Once she was safely enclosed within the lift, she slumped against the wall, allowing the painful fluttering in her chest to recede as an overwhelming sense of relief flooded over her. She’d been wanting to do that for months. She may well come to regret it come tomorrow morning, but right now she couldn’t honestly bring herself to care.


End file.
